Mother of Eight
by hermioneluver333
Summary: "How many children do you have?" Molly didn't even have to think about the answer to that question, but her answer wasn't what she would have expected. ONE-SHOT


**Mother of Eight:**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of the genus that is J. K. Rowling. I unfortunately own nothing except my over-active imagination and the plot bunny._

_A/N: This is my first fanfic since I have matured enough to realize that what logic and decent writing is, so please give me any feedback, good and bad, so I can continue to grow as a writer. _

**Mother of Eight:**

Molly Weasley was Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley. She had already finished the traditional hand-knitted jumpers for each of her family members, but she wanted to find a little something extra to give them as well. So she had wondered around the alley for a while, looking at several different shops before deciding to try a small shop down at the end of the street. It often had some interesting knick-knacks, so she thought maybe she would have more luck there.

Stepping into the warm shop, Molly took a moment to rub her hands together to try to bring some warmth back into her cold fingers. She had been walking around Diagon Alley for a few hours now and was starting to worry that she wouldn't be able to find anything that would make nice enough presents for her family while still being within her meagre budget. However, after a few minutes of browsing, Molly came across a basket of broomstick compasses. Unlike normal compasses, these didn't have any directions on them, but rather they pointed the wizard or witch toward "home". And what luck, they were marked, "buy one, get one free". Molly counted out enough for Arthur and all the children except Percy. Percy hated flying and would have no use for a broomstick compass.

With the compasses bundled in her arms, Molly headed towards the cash register, stopping briefly to pick up a wizard bookmark for Percy. It would keep track where the reader left off even to the exact word. Perfect for her bookish son. Feeling very pleased, Molly set all her purchases on the counter in front of the shop keeper, a witch who seemed to be about the same age as Molly herself.

"Christmas shopping?" The witch inquired as she began to tally up Molly's gifts.

Molly nodded, "Presents for my husband and children."

"You've got quite a few of these compasses. How many children do you have? That'll be one galleon, two sickles and three knuts."

As she dug through her purse for her moneybag, Molly absently answered, "Eight. Seven boys and one daughter." Finally she found the elusive bag and counted out the correct change.

The shopkeeper smiled at her and handed her the bag that she had packed Molly's gifts in. "Well you've certainly been blessed. Have a happy Christmas."

"Thank you, you too." Smiling to herself, Molly collected her shopping and her purse and headed back out into the Alley to apparate back home.

It was only later that night as she wrapped and labelled the presents did Molly realise what she had said without a thought. She had said that she had eight children. Eight. Without a conscious thought, Molly had included Harry in her numbers, both when she had counted out the compasses, and when she had told the witch how many children she had.

Molly sat at her kitchen table for a moment, trying to figure out when exactly Harry Potter had changed from being her youngest son's best friend to being one of her own family. The thing was, she couldn't figure it out. However, as she sat there, Molly realised that it didn't matter when it had happened, only that it had. Harry was one of hers now, and the shopkeeper had been right: she was incredibly blessed to have so many wonderful children. With a last tender caress, Molly sent the last wrapped present over to rest with the others to be sent to her family on Christmas morning.

_A/N: So, thoughts? Please review and let me know what you thought, and specifically where I can improve. Thanks and Happy Holidays to everyone! _

~Hermioneluver333


End file.
